<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of the Dragon by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776114">The Curse of the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive'>nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Without a Trace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.</p>
<p>It was a dark and stormy night. Until someone killed the dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Malone/Samantha Spade, Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Curse of the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark and stormy night. Except that it wasn't night at all and the sun was shining.</p>
<p>"Stupid weather; completely ruins my entire story," Sam mumbled to herself.</p>
<p>"I don't think the weather really matters, we get what you're trying to say," Danny encouraged.</p>
<p>"Still, all this sunshine just doesn't make for good ambiance," Sam explained.</p>
<p>"Can we just get to the story already?" Jack grumbled, unimpressed with the entire situation.</p>
<p>"I'm getting there. You can't rush these things. Besides, this is a story about true love, something you wouldn't understand," Sam shot back. "Now where was I? Oh yes..."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>It was a dark and stormy night. The hilltop castle was silent save for the occasional crash of thunder. Candles flickered against the walls, casting an eerie glow around the room. The worn grey stone walls were damp from weeks of never ending rain. A fire roared in the hearth doing little to warm the large room. Wind crept through cracks and crevices, filling the castle with icy frost. The mood was somber, darkness having fallen over the land.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>"I thought this was supposed to be a love story," Jack complained, leaning forward to turn on the radio.</p>
<p>"Jack! What are you doing?" Sam admonished.</p>
<p>"What?" Jack asked, clearly perplexed.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to tell a story here, turn the radio off," Sam instructed.</p>
<p>Jack reluctantly leaned forward and silenced the blaring music. He turned his attention back to the never-ending stretch of road. He knew he was going to regret agreeing to rent a mini-van instead of flying. The entire trip was becoming tiresome.</p>
<p>It didn't help that they'd been on the road for several hours now with nothing but the drone of Vivian's snores and the soft sighs of Danny every time Martin shifted closer. As much as he was looking forward to the conference, he was pretty sure the road trip to Washington was going to kill him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, go on," he conceded, not really wanting to hear Sam's version of a love story.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Sam replied, smiling before returning to her tale.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>The young and very beautiful Baroness sighed with discontentment. She watched the rain through the large front window, willing the season to change. Across from her the young and equally beautiful nobleman sat curled on the soft couch, his attention focused solely on his notes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you still writing that epic of yours Martin?" the Baroness asked, glancing away from the dreary sight of the outside world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's nearly complete, now all I need is a climax and an ending," Martin replied, sighing dreamily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's nice," the Baroness replied, not having actually heard Martin's response. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the Baron, already in his bedchambers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Samantha! Come away from the window this minute, you'll catch your death of a cold," the Baroness' handmaid called, her tone laced with concern.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course dear Vivian, my apologies," Sam replied, acceding the request and moving to sink into one of the heavy backed chairs by the fire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you two doing moping around like this, there are far more productive things you could be doing," Vivian continued, her maternal instincts in full gear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But I'm nearly finished my epic poem," Martin complained, loathe to give up his pursuit of the perfect word.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can finish it after supper. Come along now, both of you," Vivian ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>"Wait. I'm a poet?" Martin asked incredulously.</p>
<p>"Oh you're a poet alright," Jack grumbled, never once taking his eyes off the road.</p>
<p>"Will you two knock it off, I want to hear the rest of the story," Vivian exclaimed, her eyes still squinted from her earlier nap.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I like it," Danny echoed, snuggling further into Martin's side.</p>
<p>Sam glared until the car once again fell into silence. Content that she wasn't going to be interrupted again, she cleared her throat before continuing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Pounding on the heavy wooden doors vanquished thoughts of dinner. Cautiously Martin approached the door, swinging it open just as a crash of lightening flashed across the sky. Stealing his breath, he squinted, barely making out the rain drenched figure standing in the doorway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Half expecting an unwanted intruder, he was presently surprised when his vision cleared to reveal a dark and handsome young Prince. It took him several moments to find his voice, the unexpected visitor shocking him into immobility.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How may I help you?" Martin asked with a short bow. His stomach fluttered as the Prince graced him with a smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fair sir, I have been riding for countless days and nights and yours is the first sign of civility I have seen in near a fortnight," the Prince began. "I would be ever so grateful if I could take shelter in your walls on this dreary night."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course, you Highness," Martin replied, once again bowing before moving aside to permit entrance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please, simply Danny will do," the Prince insisted.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>"Wait, Danny? What about me? Don't I get to be a prince or something?" Jack demanded.</p>
<p>"No, you're the overbearing, slightly cranky Baron in this story. Now be quiet," Sam scolded.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Martin followed on Danny's heals as he entered the castle, his footsteps leaving tiny pools of water on the stone floor. Outside the storm continued to brew, increasing in ferocity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh my, poor dear, some dry clothes are in order," Vivian commented, already rushing off to find a change of clothing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We were just about to sit for supper, will you join us?" Martin asked, clearly taken with the mysterious stranger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why yes, thank you," Danny replied, favoring Martin with a genuine smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I shall wake the Baron, tell him we have company," Sam stated, not waiting for a response before ascending the stairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She approached the bedchambers with caution, knowing the Baron would likely not want his sleep interrupted. Still, he needed to eat, even if that meant she would be forced to hand feed him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The antechambers were cold, so much so she shivered in spite of herself. She approached the sleeping quarters with trepidation, trying in vain to settle her nervous stomach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sight of the Baron stretched across the bed tugged at her heart, bringing a smile to her lips. She pushed it aside, reached down and shook him awake.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>"Sorry to interrupt, but anyone who needs to use the facilities ought to do so now, I'm not stopping again," Jack stated.</p>
<p>"Oh I do!" Danny cried, practically leaping over Martin and rushing into the gas station.</p>
<p>Martin sighed before exiting the car and going in search of food. Vivian shrugged, also getting out of the car and heading into the building.</p>
<p>"You don't have to go?" Jack asked, offering Sam a questioning glance.</p>
<p>"No, I'm good," Sam replied, sinking back into her seat with a sigh.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Jack asked, instantly concerned.</p>
<p>Sam glanced next to her before answering. "It's just, I feel so bad for the Baroness. She obviously cares so much for the Baron and yet he's not really there, you know?" she commented.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he wants to be, maybe there are just things that keep getting in his way," Jack replied.</p>
<p>"You think?" Sam asked, her tone hopeful.</p>
<p>"I don't know, it's your story," Jack replied as he noticed the others returning.</p>
<p>"Right," Sam replied, her eyes once again focused out the passenger side window.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's get moving," Danny exclaimed, squeezing back into the middle seat.</p>
<p>Martin nodded his agreement before stuffing another nacho chip in his mouth. Sam sighed, waiting until Jack pulled back onto the freeway before resuming her story.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>The meal passed in tense silence, the Baron casting suspicious glances at the young Prince. He'd become more and more leery of outsiders since the darkness had claimed him. Martin hung on Danny's every word, memorized by tales of bravery and adventure. Sam picked at her food, stealing the occasional glance at the Baron. Vivian did her best to ignore everyone and everything, concentrating instead on finishing her meal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So, Danny is it? Tell us, what brings you to this part of the kingdom?" the Baron asked, his tone thick with mistrust.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jack!" Sam hushed, offering an apologetic glance at Danny.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Danny didn't notice for he was far too preoccupied with Martin's attention, his smile only encouraging the other man.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why I've come in search of adventure, of course," Danny replied as if the answer should have been obvious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How romantic," Martin cooed, blushing at his own forwardness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, I somehow doubt you'll find adventure here," the Baron continued, oblivious to the glares both Sam and Martin were shooting him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nonsense, there's adventure everywhere," Danny replied, his smile widening. "In fact, I've heard rumors that a dragon terrorizes these parts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A dragon, how delightful. Yes, the perfect climax to my epic. And the gallant prince rode off into the night to battle the fearsome dragon," Martin mused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A dragon, oh my," Sam proclaimed, looking slightly faint.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There is no dragon!" Jack bellowed, rising from his seat and slamming his fists on the table in outrage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The room became silence as everyone turned to stare at the Baron, his sudden outburst startling the group.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>"Okay, I know you're going to get mad, but why exactly am I the bad guy?" Jack intervened.</p>
<p>Sam pursed her lips, looking non too pleased at the interruption. For a moment the car was filled with frosty silence. The only sound Vivian's sleep heavy mumbles. Sighing with impatience, Sam finally turned her attention to Jack.</p>
<p>"You'd know that already if you'd let me continue," she explained.</p>
<p>"Fine, sorry," Jack replied momentarily taking his hands off the steering wheel in a gesture of surrender.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Samantha paced the front room, her eyes drifting between the staircase and the Prince now seated comfortably next to Martin on the couch. She brought a hand to her temple, rubbing small circles in an effort to ease some of the tension.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So, what you're saying is that the Baron has been taken by this dragon? And that's why he's so upset and hasn't been himself lately?" she asked, wanting to ensure she understood Danny's explanation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, it makes perfect sense. It happens from time to time. A dragon's magic is extremely powerful, it can ensnare anyone it wants. Right now the Baron isn't well. In order to lift the curse and bring sunlight and warmth to this region of the world, we must hunt down and slay this dragon," Danny reiterated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay, but how exactly are we supposed to kill a dragon?" Vivian interjected.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Have no fear, I've single handily brought down several dragons. One more shouldn't prove too much of a challenge," Danny replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Very well then. You, my brave prince, shall slay the dragon while I compose your story. The tale of the handsome Prince Danny and the Wicked Dragon," Martin encouraged.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>"You know, I'm really starting to hate this story," Martin complained, earning a glare from Sam.</p>
<p>"You and me both," Jack echoed, exiting the freeway and heading into Washington proper.</p>
<p>"What? It's a great story! Keep going Sam," Danny pressed, eager to hear the rest of the tale.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>And so preparations were made and Danny headed out into the night in search of the dragon. The others waited nervously, terrified of what his failure might mean. Night dwindled into morning and still Danny hadn't returned. Martin paced anxiously, his nerves frayed at the thought of losing his beloved prince. Samantha spent the evening doting over the Baron, hoping by some miracle Danny was right and soon the darkness would lift.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the sun set behind dark rain heavy clouds, hope was wearing thin. Martin desperately wrote his epic through tear blurred vision. Sam paced restlessly and Vivian stared out the window into the night. The silence was suddenly broken by the shrill screams of the Baron.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come quick, its Danny!" Vivian cried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Martin dashed to Vivian's side, his face lighting up at the sight of Danny riding towards the castle. Sam was already up the stairs rushing to Jack's side. She found him on the bed, his body covered in a thin sheen of perspiration.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh Jack, my love," she cooed, cradling his head between her arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sam? What happened," Jack questioned, his memory of the past few months vanished.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It doesn't matter anymore, everything's going to be fine," she explained, content that her Baron had returned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Downstairs Martin and Vivian greeted Danny with much celebration. In his hand he held the claw of the mighty beast, proof that the dragon was dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh Danny, I was so worried," Martin exclaimed, throwing his arms around the other man.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She was a tricky dragon, I'll give her that. But in the end, love triumphed," Danny replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Love?" Martin asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, love," Danny replied, pulling Martin into a passionate kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait, the dragon was a she? How do you know?" Vivian questioned, hating to interrupt the moment but needing closure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Danny waited until he was finished thoroughly kissing a very flustered Martin before turning to Vivian and replying. "Why I spoke to her of course. She told me her name was Maria, I assumed she must be female," he explained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the darkness was lifted from the land. And the Baron came to his senses and realized just how much he loved his Baroness. And the young Prince became King, making Martin his Queen. And Vivian took an afternoon nap. And all was well and as it should be.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Danny applauded enthusiastically, his grin practically taking over half his face. Martin sighed, quickly exiting the car. Vivian recalled little of the story, but wasn't really interested in having it recounted. Jack simply stared at Sam, his expression half adoration and half fear. Sam merely smiled, exiting the car, her posture instantly becoming all business.</p>
<p>And they all lived happily ever after. Or at least, as close as they could manage given the circumstances.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>